


Mummy's here

by quinoaquin



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Kinda Kinky, M/M, Mummy kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 02:11:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10452621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quinoaquin/pseuds/quinoaquin
Summary: "I'm sorry, Newt, I can't resist sometimes," he said when he stopped laughing, looking only slightly apologetic, "but you are as pure as your creatures, aren't you?"





	

"Alright, I'm coming, I'm coming," Newt said walking towards the crying baby Occamys. "Mummy's here," he murmured lovingly as he carefully picked one up to inspect him.

"That's kinda hot."

Newt startled and the frightened baby Occamy in his palm struggled to jump back into the nest.

Graves stood leaning against a tree, eyes filled with affection and something else.

"Sorry?" Newt said, looking down at his hands as he wiped them on his coat. When he looked back up, Graves had started towards him and was soon standing next to him. He cupped Newt's face in his hand and ran his index finger over his lips. "Mommy," he said in a low voice.

Newt's eyes went wide and he stood frozen staring at Graves, mouth opening and closing repeatedly. A wide grin spread across Graves' face. He took his hand from Newt's face and laughed wholeheartedly.

"I'm sorry, Newt, I can't resist sometimes," he said when he stopped laughing, looking only slightly apologetic, "but you are as pure as your creatures, aren't you?" he said with a kind smile, hand on Newt's cheek again, stroking him once gently. "I'll leave you to your work," Graves said and walked back to the suitcase's exit. As he reached for the ladder, he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder. The moment he turned around, Newt stepped closer, pressing Graves' body against the ladder.

Newt's hair brushed against Graves' cheek as he looked up. He looked at him without averting his eyes for a longer time than ever before since they've known each other, and for a moment it actually made Percival feel slightly intimidated. A small smile danced across Newt's lips, and he finally looked down, making Graves relax, then tense up again as he felt the slightest pressure sliding across the bulge in his pants. He stared at Newt's face, hair covering his eyes but his mouth visible, lips parted.

He licked his lips and looked up at Graves, trembling slightly. He covered Graves' bulge with his warm palm. "There, there," he said and leaned closer, one hand coming to rest on Graves' shoulder, the other slowly, softly sliding up and down, "mummy'll take care of you."


End file.
